Right Where We Are
by Nadine2.0
Summary: Hello! So uh... This is a fanfic based on the scene in Season 2 episode 19 where Klaus promised Camille a perfect afternoon. This is just a silly Ghanaian teenager's idea of how that afternoon should turn out. This is my first fabric, and would probably be my last.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So uh... This is a fanfic based on the scene in Season 2 episode 19 where Klaus promised Camille a perfect afternoon. This is just a silly Ghanaian teenager's idea of how that afternoon should turn out. This is my first fabric, and would probably be my last.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Nadine. X.**

Right Where We Are.

"And here we are, Camille," Klaus said as he pulled out a chair from its place underneath the table and signalled Camille to sit. She smiled widely as she sat. "Well its 15:00, it's summer, the sun's up, flowers are blooming and I'm sitting outside a corner café off Bourbon Street with an immortal monster," she brushed her hair away from her eyes and looked at him. He had his signature smirk on. "Looks like the perfect afternoon to me" she ended with a smirk.

Klaus simply looked back at her, his smirk maintained.

"Wow, I'm surprised. I was a quip for that." Camille said as she opened the menu pamphlet.

Silence.

"No something is not right" she thought and lifted her eyes to look at him. His smirk had faded and his eyes were focused on the ground.

"Klaus," she put the menu down and stretched her hand across the table and held his. "Hey" she whispered as she brushed her thumb over his fingers.

"In my quest to get rid of Dahlia and save Hope, I did some unspeakable things. These acts were fuelled by my rage- rage caused by the betrayal of my family. Now that all has been said and done; Dahlia defeated, Hope safe with us and peace restored, I now realise the pain I inflicted on others throughout my endeavour. The pain I inflicted on those I care about" he lifted his eyes to meet hers. "As much as I would want to fix my mistakes, I'm afraid some can't be mended. I killed Gia to hurt Elijah, I denied Rebekah a chance at mortality, and... and I bit you," his gaze was intense. He took her hand into his and covered it with his other hand. "Camille, I am truly sorry." He took his time with every word so it sank in. Camille looked at their sandwiched hands and back at him. Her big green eyes expressed shock as they grew wide. They locked eyes for what seemed like forever.

"Klaus, I won't say what you did to your siblings was right, but biting me... You did what you had to do. Besides, how would you have told me Dahlia's secret if you hadn't?" She removed her hand from his.

"Camille-" Klaus started.

"Forget it. You're ruining my perfect afternoon." She picked the menu again and smiled down at it when she didn't hear Klaus retort. She knew that last bit would shut him up.

Klaus and Camille spent the rest of the afternoon chatting. About the gruesome war against Dahlia, about his siblings and about Hope.

"You'll be pleased to know that over the past week I have become quite the master in diaper changing"

Camille chuckled, "Oh really? Who taught you?"

Klaus opened his mouth and closed it again. After a second he spoke. "You see I could lie and tell you I learnt it on my own, but I know better that to lie to you." He paused. "Rebekah taught me how."

"Mmm," Camille mumbled in agreement as she sipped her coffee. "That must be hard for you, you know, considering your heightened sense of smell."

"I have been alive for a very long time and I can tell you for a fact that the odour of a full diaper is one of the worst odours my thousand year old nostrils have inhaled."

Camille burst into uncontrollable laughter. Klaus watched her and smiled. The sun perfectly complimented her blonde hair as her cheeks reddened from lack of air. Her teeth glistened and her lips were as pink as the rose nail polish on her fingernails. There was a sparkle in her eyes as she laughed. Klaus had never seen her laugh so hard and he was starting to think that he should make her laugh more often. Camille's face at that moment was one of the most breath-taking views he had encountered in a long, long time. He could watch her all day. Unfortunately it came to an end as the waiter approached with Camille's scone and Klaus' scotch.

"Oh Klaus, " she sighed and thanked the waiter.

"And Hayley?" Camille asked as she sliced her scone.

"What about her?"

Camille eyed him for a brief moment, "How is she?"

"Well she was fine the last time I saw her. She's still vexed about what happened though." Klaus said nonchalantly.

"Well of course she's pissed. What you did to her wasn't fair Klaus."

Klaus slammed his glass of scotch on the table and leaned towards her, looking straight into her eyes.

"Let me tell you what's not fair, Camille. Hayley trying to escape with my daughter while laid daggered and helpless in a coffin." Klaus said in a low but stern tone.

Camille stared at him and noticed his eyes flicker from blue to a weird shade of green then back to blue. He leaned back and took a sip of his drink. "She's fine now, that's what matters. Besides she deserved a day or two of discomfort."

Camille folded her arms across her chest and shot him a disapproving look.

"Oh come on Camille, tell me you don't think she deserved it." He looked at her with a big smirk plastered on his face.

"Okay, okay. She did. But she's alright now, and as you said, that's what matters. But, I think you have to apologize to her." "Not for all the coffee in Brazil," Klaus said nonchalantly before he emptied his glass of scotch.

Camille returned to her scone. "Yeah. Thought so."

"So," Camille said after a long period of silence. Klaus snapped out of his thoughtful trance at the sound of her voice." What kind of music do you listen to?"

"Well I'm inclined to the classics: Wolfgang, Beethoven-" he listed.

Camille giggled. "Any from this century?"

"Well I can't say I care much for the music of this generation since its evolution has rendered it less tasteful," she raised an eyebrow, "to me of course. But I find a few of them slightly tasteful. The works of Agnes Obel are quite pleasing to my ears... And that of a young British lad...oh what's his name..." He paused in his attempt to recall.

Camille chuckled, "Ed Sheeran?"

Klaus snapped his fingers "That's his name. Ed Sheeran."

"OK I understand why you like Agnes Obel. Her music fits your dark personality. But Ed Sheeran?"

"Yes. I find his lyrics quite clever." Klaus replied.

Camille nodded in agreement. "He does have his own way of playing with words."

"What about you, love?" Klaus asked minutes after, surprisingly interested.

"Me?" Camille said, failing to hide the shock in her voice. "Uhmm... I'm not exactly inclined to a particular genre. House, Indies, Bluegrass, Country. If it has good acoustics and instrumentals and a beat I can tap my feet to, I'm for it."

Klaus smiled. Camille was not the person to be inclined to a particular kind of thing.

"Come on." He stood up. "This place is beginning to bore me."

"Where are we going?" She glanced at her watch." Its evening now. Your time is up." Time had flown by really fast. It was already 5 minutes to 7:00.

"I'm aware of that love. It's my time now. I'm taking you where you can have a proper drink. A cup of decaf coffee is hardly a drink for celebration." Klaus said

"What are we celebrating?" Camille asked.

"What else, love? Dahlia's demise" he announced. "I do hope you enjoyed your afternoon," he turned briefly to look at her. She beamed and nodded.

"Good. This is my time now. Celebrating. With my loyal therapist and friend". Camille's smile widened into a grin and she looked at him. His eyes were focused straight ahead, but he could sense her eyes on him. He felt a drop of water hit his ear from above. Just when he was about to wipe it off another hit the bridge of his nose. He raised his head and saw the clouds forming.

"Camille, unless you want to be drenched in rain I suggest we double our steps." But it was too late. The downpour had started. Klaus sighed.

"Come here," he said as he grabbed her hand from beside him, twirled her till she stood in front of him and carried her. She yelped in surprise.

"Klaus what-"

"Hold on tight Camille" he said calmly

In less than 5 seconds, they were at the entrance of Rousseau's.

"You can open your eyes now, Camille." Klaus said, but he did not let her down until a minute had passed, when he was sure that the dizziness caused by the vamp-speed had cleared.


	2. Chapter 2

"You could have just told me we were coming to Rousseau's. I would have just stopped a taxi," She eyed him and she smoothened her hair.  
"Well I'm not a fan of public transport," Klaus smirked and opened the door. He walked in right after Camille.

"To Dahlia's demise," Klaus raised his tumbler of Bourbon in the air.  
"To Dahlia's demise," Camille smiled as she repeated his action.  
"To Hope's happy future," Klaus said.  
"To Hope's happy future," Camille sang.  
Klaus paused to look straight into her eyes. "To the brave bartender," he said, his eyes still locked in hers.  
Camille's throat went dry for a moment as she found herself drowning in the heat of his blue eyes.  
"To the cunning hundred dollar guy," she said softly when she finally found her voice and they clinked tumblers. The simultaneously sipped, neither capable of breaking away from their locked eyes. Fortunately for Camille, she heard her phone vibrate. It was a text from Davina.

*Hey Cami! Was just thinking bout you. You good?*

Cami smiled down at her phone as her thumbs worked on the keyboard.

*That's sweet, D. I'm good. How's my little Regent? *

She received a reply instantly.

*To be honest Cami, it's a little stressful. I could really use some couch time, now. :)*

*Sorry sweets, I'm at Rousseau's atm. Let's move that couch time to tomorrow, okay. Whenever you're free.*

*Ooooo, out on a date huh? Who's the lucky guy?*

Camille's thumb hovered over the keyboard for a second. Was this a date?

*It's not a date. And I'm with... Klaus.*

*KLAUS! Camille you're wasting your time with that-*

Before she could finish reading the text, she felt a familiar tingle at the back of her neck. She looked up, only to see Klaus with his hand stretched to her.  
"May I have a dance?" He said. Camille looked at him, wide eyed and clearly confused.  
"Surely we can't let this song go to waste. I don't think Ed would forgive us, "he tilted his head a little. She hadn't even realises 'Thinking Out Loud' was playing. She feebly took Klaus' hand and they both walked to the middle of the bar. Thankfully, they were the only customers around. Well except for an old man in a cowboy hat at the extreme corner of the room.

[And darling, I would be loving you till we're 70,]  
Klaus placed one hand on Camille's waist and slid his fingers through hers with the other. He courteously left not much, but a respectable distance between them and Camille gently lay her free hand on his shoulder. Not trusting herself to look at his face, she, she kept her eyes focused on their feet as they began to dance.

[I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways...]  
Klaus kept his eyes on her, hoping she would feel the heat of his stare on her forehead and lift her eyes.

[Maybe just a touch of a hand...]  
He lightly brushed the back of her hand with his thumb. He felt her stiffen. He smiled inwardly.

Rebekah walked into Rousseau's through the back door to get her dose of late night booze before she retired to bed. She stopped in her tracks. Elijah stood behind a wall, peeping at something.  
"Elijah, what are you doing-?" She asked and Elijah put a finger on his lips and waved at her to come. When she saw what Elijah was looking at, she grinned. Elijah glanced at her for a brief moment, they smiled at each other and turned to spy at the dancing couple.

"Rico, kindly inform the customers that we're closed for the day and lock up. See you tomorrow." Rebekah heard a man say from the store room. When he left, she calmly walked to Rico.  
"Rico, dear, what do you see there?" Rebekah pointed to Camille and Klaus.  
"A couple slow dancing?" Rico said with a confused look.  
"Right." Rebekah looked straight into Rico's eyes.  
"The moment is too beautiful to ruin." Her pupils dilated as she compelled him, "Therefore you will not disturb them. You may however tell the old man in the corner to leave. And give me the keys. I'll lock up and return them to you."  
Rico did exactly as he was told.

['Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen...]  
Klaus smirked when he heard that line. He looked down at Camille. Her eyes were still focused on the floor.

[And baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory...]  
Flashes of Klaus' smiled began to appear in her mind. Most of them were when he was with Hope and also when he talked to her. She wondered if he was smiling now... No. She wouldn't risk looking at him. Klaus felt Camille's hand grow cold. "Camille," he called softly. "Are you alright?"  
She nodded without looking up.  
Klaus sighed.

[Hoping that you'll understand...]  
Klaus suddenly twirled her out of his arms and back into it. Camille's heart jumped at that unexpected move until she realised she was back in his arms, only this time his grip on her waist was firm and he was holding her close to his body. She looked up at him and wished she hadn't. They locked eyes instantly.  
From the corner of the room, Elijah looked on and nodded slowly. "I think our dear brother has finally found redemption," he mind-messaged Rebekah. Rebekah couldn't keep still as excitement overwhelmed her.  
"Control yourself Rebekah," he eyed her as he scolded her with his mind, "You're bouncing like an infant girl."

[Take me into your loving arms...]  
Klaus leaned forward and placed his cheek on hers. He was having a serious case of déjà vu.

[Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart..]  
Camille released her hand from Klaus' and placed it on his other shoulder and put her head on his shoulder, buried her nose in his neck and shut her eyes. Klaus' free hand automatically fell on the other side of her waist. They were practically hugging now.

[I'm thinking out loud...]  
Camille raised her head as the song drew nearer to its end. She once again met Klaus' eyes.

[We found love right where we are…]  
Klaus stared into Camille's green eyes and for the first time in a long time, he was completely entranced. Their noses touched.

[We found love right where we are...]  
For a brief moment, neither breathed.

[We found love right where we are.]  
Rebekah tugged Elijah's jacket. "Let's go Elijah. The song has ended and the last thing we need now is get caught spying." Elijah heard Rebekah's mind message and looked at the open doors.  
"I'll come back and lock up when they leave."

Klaus couldn't take his eyes off Camille's. It was like he was caught in a snare and he couldn't release himself. He fought the pressing urge to kiss her. Thankfully, Camille stepped back and cleared her throat as the song came to an end.  
For a moment, no one spoke.  
"Thanks for the dance."  
Klaus looked away for a moment. He couldn't afford to get ensnared again.  
"Come on, love," he said at last. "Let's get you home"

A/N: Song lyrics  
Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheer an.

No, I'm not done just yet.  
R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

So…. This is my last chapter, unfortunately. Thank you all so much for the sweet reviews.  
And y'all should know this, thetruechimchim is the reason I wrote this fanfic. She "had me pegged" on her amazing story so deep when she didn't update I had to write my own. It was fun though.  
Enjoy,  
Nadine. X.

There were very few people on the street, owing to the storm, which had by then reduced to a drizzle. Klaus and Camille strolled quietly along the pavement. He took off his black leather jacket and draped it over Camille's shoulders.

"Klaus, really I am-" Camille started.  
"You either keep the jacket or I vamp-speed you to your doorstep," he said without looking at her. "I can't risk my therapist catching a cold."  
Camille furrowed her eyebrows. "You can't get sick, remember?"  
"Who said anything about me getting sick?"  
Camille smiled to herself as they continued their quiet stroll towards her apartment, both engulfed in their thoughts. Camille's thoughts were however disturbed at the sight of a lone daffodil in a crowd of several immature buds in an open garden nearby. She curiously examined it and carefully plucked it out. "Early bloomer, I guess. It's a queer shade of yellow though." She commented.  
Klaus rolled his eyes, clearly irritated. "If you are done with your little flower fest, can I get you home now?"  
Camille sniffed the flower and handed it to Klaus.  
"No thank you. I'm not a big fan of flowers."  
"It's not for you," she rolled her eyes, "it's a gift for Hope. Tell her it's from Auntie Cami."  
"She's just a baby, Cami."  
"Just give it to her"  
"Fine," he said. "Can we go now?"  
Camille nodded.  
"You know, this reminds me of a poem I studied in the 1800s."  
"Sometimes I forget how ancient you are." Camille teased. "Can you remember all of it?"  
Klaus raised an eyebrow.  
"Okay. Sorry. Take it away, Klaus!"

"I wondered lonely as a cloud,  
which floats on high o'er vales and hills..."

They arrived at Camille's doorstep minutes later just as he was ending the poem.

"And then my heart with pleasure fills,  
and dances with the daffodils."

He ended as he trailed behind her with the daffodil hanging loosely his between his fingers. She searched through her purse for her keychain. "That was beautiful, Klaus."  
Klaus smiled coyly, "The poem, or something else?"  
Camille's ignored him and turned the doorknob. She was used to his use ambiguity in teasing.  
"Doesn't it feel good to use the door into my apartment for once?" She asked.  
Klaus laughed as he strut into the living room. "Camille, if that is your feeble attempt to make me feel guilty for sneaking up on you in the past, I can assure you it's not working."  
Camille eyed him and dropped his jacket and her purse in the couch. "Scotch?"  
"Yes. Thank you."  
She vanished into her small kitchen. Klaus busied himself by looking at the picture frames on top of her television set. There was one of Father Kieran, Sean and herself, when they were much younger. He moved to the next one, a frame that held a photo of Camille captured while she was laughing. Flashes of her laughing earlier that afternoon began to appear to him.  
He unconsciously run his fingers across the surface of the framed photo and immediately clenched his fingers into a fist when he realised what he was doing.  
"When was the last time you had Vervain, Cami?" He asked her from the living room.  
"Uhhh... I don't remember-" she answered from the kitchen and suddenly felt a familiar tingle on her neck. She turned from the counter abruptly. Klaus' lips were inches from hers.  
"Good," he whispered, cupped her cheeks and covered her lips with his.  
Camille's heart began to beat in an irregular pattern as she convinced herself that what was happening was a wild, crazy dream she was going to wake up from very soon. But when she found herself running her fingers through Klaus' blonde hair she realised it was quite real.  
Klaus, sensing that she lost her balance probably because her knees were weak, backed her against the counter and held her waist firmly and brought his body close to hers. He deepened the kiss, biting her lip in the process and it was when he lifted her up to sit on the kitchen counter that he realised that if he did not end then, he wouldn't be able to stop. Pulling away slowly, he kissed her forehead and cupped her cheeks.  
"Open your eyes love," he whispered. When she did he gave her a sad look but he knew it had to be done.  
For her own good, she had to forget.  
"Klaus, no." She begged.  
"Camille," he said softly as his pupils dilated, "You had a perfect afternoon, and a rather eventful evening. You'll remember everything that transpired today, except the kiss we just shared." He let go of her face and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Goodnight Camille." He greeted with a serious face and eyed her swollen pink lips, picked the daffodil from the couch he left it on and walked out of her apartment.  
Camille, unable to move from her position on the counter stared wide-eyed in his direction.

That night, Camille tossed and turned in her already uncomfortable bed. She switched on her lamp and sat up, unable to take her mind off the events of the day. But it was one particular event that was responsible for her sudden insomnia. She gently brushed her fingers across her lips and let out a soft laugh. She wondered when she would tell Klaus that she dropped a little vervain in her mug of tea that morning.

Elsewhere at the Mikaelson Compound, Klaus walked into his daughter's nursery and found her sleeping soundly. The steady rhythm of her heartbeat rang in his ears like a beating drum as he bent over her cot and planted a sloppy wet kiss on her cheek. Standing by the window and looking out at the city-, his city, he begun to recount the day's activities.  
The look in her eyes, the touch of her hand, the taste of her soft lips. His feelings for Camille got the best of him anytime he was around her and for her sake he needed to suppress it. He looked at the daffodil she gave him and gently dipped it into a vase half filled with water on Hope's bedside table.  
"Camille O'Connell," he sighed deeply as he caressed the daffodil, "what am I going to do about you?" 

The End.

A/N: Daffodils- William Wordsworth.


End file.
